The Puppet Master's New Puppet
by CreotiaFlayier
Summary: Cloud finds himself in strange surroundings and does not know the reasoning of how or why they came to be. Masochistic Cloud with domineering, dominant Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This little treat is dedicated to none other than *drum rolls* NanaG. She nudged me to try out a little BDSM, so this came out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Final Fantasy. Square Enix reserves the right to make the money. I just wish that I could convince them for awesome stuff like this.

Drip, drip

Those faint noises were all that resonated through clammy, dark dungeon. The only light shining was from the small window, which was barred tightly. Not even hands could slip out to loosen a bar. The faint light was shining down on a sleeping figure displayed spread eagle on a bed in the center of the room. Not a single hair was out of place on the head. Though, there is not enough light to see who the figure could be.

Though the figure was sound asleep, it seemed to drug induced considering the compromising position that they were in. The hands were bound above and outward from the head with leather cuffs, followed by chains binding themselves to the headboard. The feet were also bound with leather cuffs that were bound by chains to the footboard. Not a scratch could be seen on the figure as they were still deep within the safety of slumbering peace stark naked.

Slowly, lights began flickering on from a very controlled fire spell, its caster experienced. As the lights began to burn in the dreary atmosphere, an array of objects began to come into view. Whips of every kind, for pain, torture, but mainly the whips were for the pleasure of the lone occupant. Also on display were feathers, blindfolds, gags, dildos, anal plugs, lubricants and body oils. All of these were neatly displayed across the room along the left wall from the center of the bed.

Then footsteps could finally be heard as they entered the spacious dungeon. The door creaked shut, but the faint creaking continued. Steadily the figure made his way to where his captive lay, swaying long hair following.

As the figure reached the middle of the room, his face came into view. Facing the slumbering captive, long hair silver hair flows outward before resting on his back. Clad in pure leather the figure can only be none other than the one winged angel himself. His face holds no trace of the malicious intentions he has for his captive. Reaching into his coat, he pulls out smelling salts needed to revive the passed out figure.

Bending slightly as he holds the vile close to his captive's nose, he breaths in his victim's scent as he continues to awaken the slumbering youth. Musk, with a mixture of the ocean, Sephiroth moves a gloved hand to the pale face to caress the nearest cheek.

Slowly, feeling the effects of the chloroform, deep cerulean eyes focus on who could be caressing their face. As clarity began to return, recognition slowly shone in their depths.

"I thought you were gone," the captive slowly spoke.

"I told you, Cloud. I will never be a memory," Sephiroth cooed in his captive's ear.

His eyes widened as he slowly began to realize that he was completely immobilized. The figment of all his desires loomed over him as if that man were the key and held the key to his salvation.

"Where am I?" Cloud hazarded.

"You are where no one will be able to find you unless I allow it," the smooth reply flowed from the perfect lips. Trailing a riding crop over his bare skin, Sephiroth began to search for sweet spots. Anything that would elicit the responses that he wanted to hear from his newly acquired toy was what this little game was about. "I will let this conversation slide, seeing as how you are unaware of what has and will transpire."

"What do you mean?" Cloud gasped as Sephiroth hit a particularly sweet spot around his navel.

"Well, I simply abducted you. Your fight and spark have piqued my curiosity about you," Sephiroth purred in Cloud's ear. All the while, the riding crop inched its way toward the growing bulge.

"I don't…nnh…," the blonde was unable to finish as he moaned in pleasure.

"Enough of this foreplay, time for the games to begin," Sephiroth commented as he turned to the table. However, he did not touch his toys that were on display. On the other side of the table, beneath a sheet, lay his toys for pain to elicit pleasure. He found a simple candle, begging to be lit. It was the box that the one winged angel picked up, the box that was simple in design. Though, what could be inside?

Cloud had been following his movements the entire time. He lightly tugged on a chain to see what kind of slack could be had. It was as he originally deduced, complete immobilization. No slack was offered and it simply stretched his muscle furthering his discomfort within the comfort of the bed. There was going to be no way out of this. Oddly enough, he felt he should see this through to the end.

Sephiroth turned around to find his puppet looking at him. Completely at his mercy and ready to be tamed into his perfect puppet for however long the puppet master deemed it necessary. What the ex-general found to be interesting, there was not a trace of fear hidden or creeping into those deep cerulean depths. That meant that this was going to be all the more rewarding.

"What is in this box is your prize if you chose to accept what is offered when I am finished," Sephiroth began with calm authority, leaving no room for interruption. "I will be testing you to see if you are indeed worthy."

"What are you talking about? This entire set up is fishy to me," Cloud retorted trying to keep his calm demeanor.

As soon as Cloud finished his statement, Sephiroth brought the crop down with force across the blonde's stomach. Leaving a whelp that would soon bruise; he then brought it down again in a different spot. He then repeated his task to prove his point. There was absolutely no escape. Cloud was indeed in pain, but he was not going to give in to what he knew the sadist wanted to hear.

"I told you that the first time was allowed because you were unaware. There will be no speaking unless spoken to. I am now your master," Sephiroth spoke firmly but with no embedded venom. "I will not repeat myself. There is no escape; your friends will never know where you are. This 'play room' is your new home."

"No, this is not my home nor are you going to be my master," Cloud retorted defiantly. Trying with all his sanity not to believe the silver haired demon, as his eyes narrowed in annoyance and pleasure as the game was on.

Again, the riding crop was brought down with bruising force across the blonde's stomach. This time he did not stop until he heard a whimper escape from those luscious lips that were begging to be kissed. Minutes passed, but there was still no whimper from his prize. Sephiroth could no longer resist the urge to claim his prize.

He bent down, silver hair shielding his movements from the room. He moved his lips to cover the blonde's. It was a forceful, enticing movement. Before Cloud could move his head, his chin was grasped and his lips were claimed. Sephiroth nipped at the bottom lip and moved his tongue inside to explore what would be his momentarily. As quickly as it had started, it was over before Cloud could enjoy himself.

As Sephiroth turned away, he had decided to try something else. His new toy of choice was his whip. It was not a normal whip. This had been custom made to induce pain without tearing the flesh. He turned toward the blonde to see his eyes widen, but they were still defiant.

He then proceeded to lay the first strike. Immediately the skin turned red, then he laid another strike another across the nipples of the blonde. This time he got what he was after. The blonde moaned from both pain and pleasure.

"Now, we can continue this little game; however, if you yield and submit, we can continue with my original plan," Sephiroth spoke firmly, with full control of his volume. He had done this many a time with puppets that he had acquired in the past. None beheld the beauty the blonde had.

"Sorry, master," Cloud groaned as he was recovering from the beating, fighting the strain of his erection.

"There is a good puppet," the master spoke to the puppet. He then opened the box, revealing a lavishly decorated collar. Silver leather with embedded diamond spikes, the name tag was engraved silver. The love word was what Cloud was tired of hearing his entire life, 'puppet.' The master had not deemed the puppet worthy to wear it just yet.

"Your prize," Sephiroth gestured to the collar as he set down on a table next to the bed. "Now, we will test your tolerance and endurance of both pain and pleasure."

Cloud watched with trepidation creeping into his eyes. What had happened for him to end up like this? He really had no recollection. He had been trying to see if he remembered what he had been doing before he awakened to this torment. The answer soon came as Sephiroth nonchalantly commented to what Cloud was searching for.

"You had been sleeping in your bed. I had been admiring your love of Fenrir when I decided to claim what I knew had always been mine," Sephiroth had exceeded human expectations and had read the thoughts of his puppet. What had surprised the puppet master was that the blonde's phallus had erected during the punishment. This gave the master the answer to the perfect test.

As the silver warrior turned around, he was rewarded with surprise. In his hands he held a cock ring. The blonde knew that he was no longer in control. That was the going to be the hardest thing to do, relinquish control. As the cock ring was fastened, Cloud shivered with excitement. Deep down he felt something release within himself that he had tried to control.

The shiver did not go unnoticed. Reaching in his arsenal prepared before hand, the ex-general produced the awaiting candle. Casting a controlled fire spell, he then lit the candle to produce wax. Cloud noticed this, wondering what was going to happen.

Sephiroth bent over his captive and trailed wax from one nipple to the other. He took his time so the wax could dry causing discomfort and stimulation. He then trailed the wax down the taught stomach, outlining the muscles there. Once he reached the navel he then let the drips pool. He knew that the wax would have created burns along the path that he had created. Cloud's breathing remained controlled, though he was slowly losing what he was fighting to retain.

The master then pulled it off with his teeth, starting at the nipples. He started at the right moving left. He pulled the wax off with his teeth biting the nipple hard enough to draw blood. Slowly he made his trail to the next nipple. He repeated his actions from the previous nipple, biting to draw blood. As Sephiroth moved to the down the chest he bit the pectorals once more.

The actions were driving Cloud mad. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Without thinking, he let slip a moan that he hoped would not have been heard. To his dismay, the ministrations were stop so that punishment could be delivered.

SMACK! SMACK!

Sephiroth had been none too gentle when delivering the blows to his puppet's face. He was determined to make this work. So far he had good instincts, though there was still some defiance in place. That was not unheard of considering his old life was still fresh in his mind. It had not been the best of ways to attain a puppet, but Cloud was special. He knew that lurking within the blonde was the sadomasochist screaming to be released.

"Do not speak or make any sound whatsoever unless I grant permission," Sephiroth commanded in the same authoritative tone.

"I will not yield," Cloud replied.

SMACK!

Another blow was landed on his face. This time it broke the skin and drew blood right below his left eye. It almost made him whimper, almost.

Sephiroth continued to mark his way down to the navel. Once he reached the point of destination, he reached into his coat and drew out a knife. He then cut out the dried wax making sure to draw blood. The movements were precise in trying to peal the wax from the skin. It had dried fairly evenly and had managed to attach some skin. Sephiroth proceeded to cut away at the lingering flesh, thus pooling the navel again. He lapped at the red liquid swallowing every drop.

At first Cloud thought he was going to go mad from pain, but when Sephiroth started lapping at the pooling blood it was driving him wild. Pain and pleasure had never walked hand in hand for Cloud. He never knew that these desires lurked within his mind or his body. The straining erection trapped from releasing and straining said it all.

"Well, now, we've only just begun. You may have release when you beg for it," Sephiroth cooed in Cloud's ear. "Now, my puppet, I have granted permission to speak. Only if you are going to beg for release that is when you will attain what you desire."

Sephiroth then moved to the table to chose the next method of training his puppet. He really did want to put the collar on the blonde, but he had not relinquished control. Only when control was put into the hands of the one that sought it would he then be ready to collar his puppet. The one winged angel knew how to elicit the responses.

Cloud really thought that he was going to die. He tried to follow his master's movements. He just could not concentrate on keeping his control any longer. He was going to break, he wanted to break. His pride would not let him, his will to fight. This was different from everything that had happened. He looked at the collar, wanting release, but not ready to lose control.

When Sephiroth faced his puppet again, he was holding a vibrating anal plug. He was not going to lubricate or wet the toy. Pain was the greatest ally he had in teaching his puppet to submit at will because it would lead to pleasure that was sure to follow.

Sephiroth approached the whole; at first glance it appeared tighter than it really was. He pushed head of the toy inside, testing the response that he would receive from the blonde.

At first, the pain was bearable but when Sephiroth started pushing the head further inside it grew. A lone tear slid down the puppet's cheek, but he still did not relinquish control. It was worked further inside until it hit the spot. Though he was not prepared, his master was not about to make him bleed. That would push back the taming schedule for weeks. It was still painful.

Sephiroth knew how much pressure to use when he was inserting the vibrator. Once he reached the spot, he then turned on the vibrator. He moved it in and out very slowly at first. Then he sped up just a bit, that broke something within his puppet.

"God, uh," Cloud began to moan, his cock started dripping with precum, straining against the cockring.

Sephiroth knew that he was close to achieving the control that he sought to take. He then sped his movements slowly, the simple in and out motion he had been using. He then started twisting the toy and turned the vibrations up all the way. Each cycle that the puppet master was completing, he kept hitting the spot just to see how much longer his puppet could with hold his pleas.

The master is always supposed to be pleased first always. During training, Sephiroth would forgo pleasure to ensure that his puppets were properly broken. Of course, he only would forgo pleasure just the first night, like right now. Though, Sephiroth wanted to take his time with Cloud because he knew the blonde would be worth the effort. Then, the magical words broke the master from his reverie.

"Oh…please…m-master," Cloud moaned. He could not take anymore pleasurable pain. His pride was still having him hold out. The blonde was struggling internally, torn between having had enough and not enough. As his spot was hit one more time, it snapped completely. "Master, please, I beg release."

"That was not so hard was it, _puppet,_" Sephiroth purred in his pet's ear. He removed the cock ring and continued to assault the whole. Suddenly speeding up violently assaulting his sweet spot, the puppet never stood a chance of resisting. Sephiroth moved to an inner thigh and marked harshly with a perfect bite.

Something had broken inside of Cloud. He all of a sudden felt more alive than he had for a while. The faster his new master went, the closer he came to release. He knew that he needed to ask permission.

"Master, may I please release," Cloud whispered, exhausted.

"Very good, puppet," Sephiroth replied. "You may release now if you like."

Like lightning, the release happened and covered Cloud's stomach. His spasming body could not stop or prevent the tremors wracking his muscles. Never had such a satisfactory release happened to him fulfilling all of his hidden desires. Sleep wanted to claim him; he had never felt so spent before.

Sephiroth then reached for the collar. He knew that he had made the right decision in choosing Cloud as his puppet. He never realized that it would be this fulfilling dominating something as precious as this blonde. He then fit the collar around his neck, thus signifying ownership.

"You, are now mine," Sephiroth purred in his puppet's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The response to this experiment has been so wonderful that this popped into my head. This lovely piece is dedicated to *drum rolls* Princess Turk and NanaG.

"_You are now mine," Sephiroth purred in his puppet's ear._

The master had decided to let the puppet sleep. It had only been several hours before that he had exhausted his newly acquired toy. Sephiroth now had no doubts about his acquisition. He decided that now his pet had relinquished control, he would in turn pleasure himself.

The steady rise and fall of the chest as slumber claimed his exhausted toy. Even in his compromised position, the look of content remained. Begrudgingly, Sephiroth picked up the riding crop and began to tickle his pet in his sleep. The marks from their previous encounter were just beginning to bruise. He could see each mark clearly and his puppet wore them proudly. The slaps that his puppet had received were swelling and purpling as well.

'_Perfect'_ was the only thought that came to the puppet master's mind at that point. Sephiroth had always known that Cloud would make the perfect puppet; though, he had never imagined that breaking the blonde of his old life would have been this difficult. Before the night was through, which had yet to begin, the master would have the submissive ready for training to please the master.

The plan formulating within the maliciously deviant master was how he would display his pet for the master's pleasure. All that could be seen was just the section of the room that they were in. He had yet to light the other torches that were placed throughout the dungeon. Should he take the pet on the bed, or should he try him standing up? This was by far the most difficult decision that had to be made all evening.

The more Sephiroth thought about what to do the closer to wakefulness his toy became. Slowly, the sloth was becoming Cloud again. He turned his head to see if their encounter had been a dream. Pulling at the restraints and seeing the same table with the various devices on display, Cloud realized it was the reality he had secretly wished for.

Cerulean met cat-like eyes that seemed to glow in the dark and always know where they were going. He swallowed hard with anticipation. The blonde had never been stared at with such lust or longing before. There was no turning back after seeing such pure desire hidden within. Just as his masochistic desire awakened, that same side recognized its true master in one split second. That was what Cloud could not fathom, how he could have the desire to serve when just a few days ago he was free.

Sephiroth was pleased to see the battle for submission warring within those clear cerulean depths. Though, he was still stuck on standing or where they were for when he deemed it necessary to prove his domination.

"I was beginning to think that I had truly expunged your stamina. Now I see how completely wrong I was," the ex-general commented with a smirk. He continued his ministrations with the riding crop. The blonde began to twitch as it touched the bruises from his earlier beating.

"I see that you are indeed responsive. Your earlier display almost had me doubting my choice in puppets," Sephiroth teased.

It was hard to resist the desire to respond to the taunt. Cloud knew that this was part of the game that they were playing. This was going to be how his life would be. It was still hard to admit that he had truly relinquished control over every aspect of himself.

Sephiroth could not help but smile at the war to submit. The spark was still there and that was what made Cloud all the more thrilling. He had no intentions of breaking the blonde to the point of true submission. Eventually he would leave the play room, but only when he knew the puppet recognized its master.

"You may speak freely while I am preparing the next task that I have for you, _puppet_," Sephiroth began. "You may not interrupt me when I am speaking. You may ask questions to further your education."

Cloud followed Sephiroth as he prepared the toys for the next task. Apparently, they had only just begun. Should he fight and receive more marks of ownership? How serious was Sephiroth about wanting to dominate him? There was not enough time to think when Sephiroth released his position so that he may be repositioned.

"Where are you taking me?" Cloud could not resist the urge to speak freely.

"No where really," Sephiroth replied revealing nothing about his true intentions. "I just wish to properly cleanse and take you."

The last was whispered in the blonde's ear. Shivers escaped his newfound resolve to resist. His spirit was one step closer to submitting. This new split within Cloud was screaming to take over. The harsher the punishment the more alive that side of him seemed to become.

Once Sephiroth had released the last shackle, he then attached the leash to Cloud's collar. The leash matched the silver leather, not really fancy because of the practical uses that it was for. Sephiroth gently tugged on the leash making Cloud stand up.

Cloud could now see his surroundings. There were torture wracks and various tables positioned about where they were placed. The blonde had his worst fears confirmed. He was really going to be here till his purpose was fulfilled.

"Do not fret, puppet," Sephiroth began. "Those are not for you. The wracks are merely for show because I have always been fascinated with torture."

Sephiroth lead him to a corner of the room that had extensions for his restraints. His master had left the leather shackles attached. Taking one arm at a time he began to display his work of art. The arms were spread above his head, much like on the bed. He was then lifted several feet off the floor before his feet were shackled as well. Looking about the corner he was at, he noticed that there was another table with the same toys on display.

When Sephiroth had finished creating the picture he had seen in his mind, he then looked his pet in the eye. They were still determined to regain some of the lost control. The pools of cerulean were glowing with more of a blue hue to let the master know that his pet was again trying to rebel. Then, just as suddenly as the rebellion appeared, it was replaced with the same longing that Sephiroth was feeling. Indeed, he did choose his pet wisely.

Various toys were at his disposal. Sephiroth decided to go ahead with his taming plan. He placed a blindfold around the eyes that were giving away too much of what Cloud was going through. His puppet tried to turn away, but was too slow in movement as the blindfold was already in place.

Without the use of his eyes, the blonde could not control the excitement that was seeping out little by little. He could feel his master playing with the bruises once again. He felt a cloth gently rub over his body. The cold sensation made his body shiver with anticipation and delight. He was in good hands if he were to ever get over his fear of relinquishing control.

As the master continued to bathe his puppet, he noticed the ever growing desire growing within. Sephiroth knew that his toy was not very dirty but it was just to remove the sweat from the first encounter they had earlier evening.

'_So responsive, I thought for sure he was going to be disgusted,_' Sephiroth mused. '_Definitely the most involved puppet he had acquired.'_

"Am I still granted permission to speak freely, master?" Cloud hazarded, knowing that it would cause the pleasuring sensations to stop.

"Yes, puppet, I have not said otherwise," Sephiroth responded, not stopping what he was doing like the blonde had hoped. When the master thought that he had cleansed his puppet enough, he then moved to the table mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Sephiroth knew that it was too soon for Cloud to fully submit to his master. The riding crop would be the preferred punishment. If the puppet refused to acknowledge defeat, the whip would be the next method of punishment. This time he would not be using any of the anal toys but his own quivering member. He knew the hole would still be prepared since only a few hours had transpired. Sephiroth had never been this excited to claim a puppet and seal the bond before, thus his extra care to be prepared for resentment.

"Master, I grow cold without your touch," Cloud taunted. He had finally given in to the desire to be dominated. He needed to feel the touch. He was rewarded with a smack from the riding crop. It was meant to elicit the moan of pleasure that followed.

"So the puppet acknowledges the puppet master?" Sephiroth asked, pleased with the taunt for the master's touch. He moved the riding crop to the ass. In every other submissive that the puppet master had broken, the ass was one of the most sensitive places.

SMACK!

"Nnh..," Cloud moaned, the hit had been in a spot the blonde had no idea was so sensitive.

Pleased with the response that was uttered, Sephiroth then ran the crop down to the blonde's thighs. He then moved to the inner thighs to spread them a little more, readying himself for the markings that were going displayed there as well. The same force was applied as the ones that were made earlier. Though, the master took the liberty of getting into it, he moved it back and forth across both inner thighs.

Cloud moaned as he knew what was happening at that very moment. His master was preparing him for the sealing of their bond. His senses heightened from lack of vision, the blonde thought that he was going to insane from the painfully pleasurable sensations. He knew that he had to hold out on his responses; for if he were to take too much advantage of the permission that had been granted earlier, he may never get another chance to moan till master deemed it necessary. In that moment, Cloud had severed the chains of fate that had him bound to the mundane existence he had on Gaia.

Sephiroth was pleased that his toy was not being quiet due to resentfulness, rather that he was afraid that his master would think him greedy and abusive toward privileges. The epiphanies that were being made in the mind of his toy were still written in the shear bliss etched on the blonde's lovely face. Sephiroth could no longer resist the temptation to claim the willing submissive and prove his dominance.

The lack of responses had been sending maddening urges to Sephiroth's groin. The leather seemed to be tightening with every smack that was laid to his puppet. Doubt ebbed away from every aspect of thought because of how much care the one winged angel had placed in preparing to claim his toy.

"You have no idea how desirable you look at this moment. Bearing the marks of ownership, refusing to abuse what little I give you. It was the submission that you had buried deep inside that drew me to you," Sephiroth spoke; it was the latter of his confession that made the blonde respond.

"Oh…ahh…" Cloud moaned, unable to think of what he was trying to say. He knew that the inevitable was about to happen. His master would soon claim him.

"I am about to fuck you in the ass. You may not speak freely. You will display the same control that showed me earlier, but only release when I tell you," Sephiroth purred with his authoritative tone that was becoming familiar.

Sephiroth moved his hands to free the engorged phallus straining to claim the virgin ass that was begging to be claimed. The leather pants slid down his legs with greater ease than he was used to. The dripping precum would suffice as lubricant in case the ass was not as stretched as he originally thought. A few strokes to his manhood made sure that he was indeed ready to claim his prize.

In one swift movement, Sephiroth pushed his cock inside the awaiting ass. He was not sure if the blonde could handle him. He carefully pushed in further trying to be careful not to tear what he truly desired. As if on cue, Cloud relaxed as soon as he realized that it was really happening. With the relaxed muscles and the grimy setting was just the beginning of what was to come.

Without warning, the ex-general pushed in all the way. It took everything his puppet had not to shudder, quiver or even whimper. He knew that this was just the beginning of the rest of his life. Unexpectedly, he felt his master pull out and then without warning slam in his ass.

Sephiroth was tempted beyond control to see just how much his pet could take while he was upright. He would pull out and slam into the ass that he was desperately trying to preserve without denying himself pleasure as well. He stroked the ass he was abusing with gentle fingers. As soon as he was comfortable enough Sephiroth knew the blonde would be able to harsh thrusts he was struggling to hold back.

The blonde felt hands approach his front while he was mercilessly pounded from behind. A twist to both nipples, a tug to them and a bite to his neck were all it took to ready him for the relentless abuse that he was about to undergo. With practiced grace, he felt his master increase his the speed of his thrusting yet again. He felt a bite on his left shoulder; it was becoming harder to fight the urge to come.

The fight to please his master was what impressed Sephiroth the most about his new toy to begin with. The ex-general picked up the riding crop to lay a few smacks to the blonde's front again. The shivers his puppet was trying to suppress were enticingly precious. He soon began increasing his speed yet again.

The blindfold helped the toy focus on the sensations, the feelings that were breaking the mold. He felt himself struggling to control his urge to come. His master could go on for hours because of all the training he had had while he was the general. The position was no longer bearable, tension pulled in his arm muscles making him feel like he was going to fall at any given moment.

"Puppet, I am going to speed up. You will not scream as I pound your taught ass," Sephiroth purred into his ear. He was tired of holding out because he knew that his pet could not take the position anymore. Without warning, his thrusts increased to the speed that he had desired from the beginning.

In and out, flesh smacking flesh; testosterone was all that could be sensed from the two. One could not seem to keep control while the other silently prayed for release. The general was reaching his climax. It had taken all that he had to ensure that this was just as much of a learning experience for his pet as he, himself, was supposed to be pleasured.

"I am close now puppet," Sephiroth whispered. He knew that the longer he continued, the stronger both releases would be. "Get ready to come as soon as I bite your right shoulder."

Without warning, they both came together because as soon as Sephiroth felt the need to release, he had bitten his toy. The blonde's ass was barely holding in the glorious nectar that was released. Cloud's release shot out away from his body, as he was unable to control where it went. Panting and wishing to be released the blonde knew that it was almost far from over. The general could always recuperate from just the few moments that were spent with the both of them panting harshly. That was the second time in the blonde's meager existence that he had released so strongly.

Sephiroth removed the blindfold to look into the glassy eyes of his puppet. He was indeed exhausted and thoroughly satiated to the core. The blonde never once begged for sustenance or refreshment and he was about to be rewarded for his complete submission. As Sephiroth set to work releasing the chains from the shackles he took notice of the quivering muscles. Had his toy really been that compliant to not beg to be set free from his position?

"Puppet, you are indeed in need of some aftercare, are you not?" Sephiroth asked the rhetorical question knowing that he would do it anyway. His blonde had more than earned the small pampering he was about to receive. He continued to remove his toy from the restraints that had been placed upon him. "You truly deserve a slight reprieve from what will happen."

As the last shackle was released from the chain, the blonde did not have the strength to hold himself upright. Before the blonde even hit the ground, he was safely held in his master's arms. He felt safe and secure for once in his life. He just hoped that he always pleased his master the way that he had during their first session together. For now, sleep would claim him and leave to wonder what was in store for their next round of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am eternally greatful for the wonderful reception of this. I thank everyone who has been reading this. Once again, dedication *drum rolls* NanaG, Pricess Turk, and my new friend, Dragi. Thanks for the wonderful reviews that have been left. Thanks to everyone!

As Sephiroth sat on a stool watching his puppet, he could not help wonder what position he would want to try next. It had been very exhilarating taking his puppet upright. One thing was certain, he knew that his puppet was ready to attempt the harsher sides of his pleasure. Cloud had to have limits for pain, Sephiroth knew that it would be all the more rewarding to try and find them. He figured that he pet should be leash broken as well while he was training him for the bedroom.

The light that had once tried to brighten the dreary atmosphere had given way to soft, pale moonlight to accentuate the features of his pet. Pride seeped out of every pore that the ex-general possessed. His pet had not only forgone coming without command, but he had rejuvenated his energy with nothing except sleep.

Time seemed to stand still as Sephiroth sat thinking of his next method of training. He noticed the steady breathing, the rise and fall of his pet's chest. Love would come after he had complete submission from his lovely acquisition. Then it hit, what had made the other puppets not so enjoyable, they never knew where their boundaries lay. Of course it made for great pleasure, but they were never completely submissive.

Sephiroth deemed that his puppet had had enough sleep. He moved to where his puppet lay. Curled on his side the blonde was still deep within the tug of slumber. Sephiroth had been thoroughly impressed and pleased at the way the blonde had dedicated himself to pleasing his master. Now that the submissive had been set free, the one winged angel had to know what desires lurked within that spirit.

Once he was close to the bed, Sephiroth fastened the leash to the collar. He did not pull his puppet because he had been so pleased with him during the confirmation of their newly formed bond. He began to stroke his pet's cheek to see how responsive his puppet would be. Instantly his pet leaned into his touch. Sephiroth was immensely pleased with how well his pet had handled the intense pounding.

As if it all were a dream, Cloud slowly opened his eyes and stared into the electric green eyes of his master. He could not help but smile. His master had caught him and ensured that he had been able to rejuvenate. It was at this moment that Sephiroth attached the leash to his puppet. A gentle tug on the leash and Cloud was out of the bed, instantly he was kneeling on the floor.

"I take it that my puppet wishes to completely submit?" Sephiroth asked. "This little banter is not going to be cause for punishment if you answer."

"Yes, master," came the soft reply from the blonde. Cloud kept his head bowed not wanting to cause his master displeasure.

"That is a good puppet. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to please your master?" Sephiroth knew that what he was going to ask for was a lot. He just had to know if the blonde had completely submitted his master. Humility was the one thing that his previous puppets had refused to learn.

"Yes master," the blonde responded still keeping his head bowed. "I live to serve my master."

"Would you check to see if there is any dirt on my shoe? If there is, I would like you to clean it with your tongue. When you're finished, I would like to see you kiss my boots for having given you this opportunity," Sephiroth commanded firmly, still maintaining he even tone.

"Master is giving me the opportunity to touch him?" Cloud asked with a smile while looking for a nod of approval from his master. Cloud bowed further inspecting his master's boots. They were indeed dirty, but not as dirty as thought they would have been. The Cloud before his liberation would have burned with anger and humiliation at such a gesture being asked of him. Yet, the submissive could not hold in the excitement he felt at finally being able to touch his master in some way.

Cloud slowly worked his tongue over the first boot. The toe, around to the heel of the shoe, every crevice was not safe from the giddy puppet. Cloud performed the same tender care on the next boot making sure not to leave any dirt behind. When he had finished, he kissed both boots looking up to his master to see if he had done something wrong. Upon looking at his master, he saw nothing but approval at the care he had taken. He then moved his gaze back to the floor. After seeing what he was looking for, he then knew that he would need permission to do something like that again.

Sephiroth lightly tugged on the leash. Everything had gone the as he had hoped it would. The humility and willingness to please was something that must have always been buried inside his little puppet. He ran his fingers affectionately through the unruly hair. His pet had never had such a display of affection happen before that he did not know what to think. Eventually, once the initial shock wore off, the blonde started leaning into the rare display of affection. Sephiroth stood slowly tugging the leash for the blonde to follow.

"I believe it is time for my puppet to be rewarded. Are you in need of sustenance and beverage?" Sephiroth queried, watching the response his pet would give him. The hesitant nod said enough because he himself was in need of a meal. "You are to follow two steps behind, keep pace. You may keep your head up to watch where you are going. Also, to familiarize yourself with the furnishings and your home, that is the reward that you have earned for right now."

Once he was finished with his brief explanation, he slowly led Cloud out of the play room. Nothing was out of place. The tables displaying the toys that they would be playing with had been covered with sheets. Looking back, Cloud noticed that the bed had been made with simple covers and a single pillow. One last look back, Cloud noticed that his clothing had been neatly folded and placed on the opposite bedside table from where the box for his collar lay.

Cloud even noticed that all he wore were the shackles that attached to the chains that were displayed throughout the room. He inspected his wrists, they were not marred nor bruised. He was quite because he was worried that he would be sporting more than the ones decorating his torso and inner thighs. He found it easy to keep pace with his master because it was much more relaxed than it had been in their previous lives.

Upon arrival to the hallway leading from the play room, Cloud noticed that a fully equipped kitchen had been set up. Not lavishly decorated, but still elegant nonetheless. It appeared as if they were not going to leave the playroom at all. That was fine with the blonde because he was not sure if he would be able to keep appearances.

Cloud had been paying attention to the pace, he noticed that his master was indeed heading to the kitchen. His master was really going to reward his efforts at controlling his selfishness.

"What would you like to do, puppet? Would you like to eat here or explore my dwelling?" Sephiroth asked hoping that his puppet would deem himself not worthy of exploring just yet.

"I am not worthy to see Master's dwelling. I feel that I would not please master because I know not my limitations yet," came the soft reply from the blonde. He held eye contact with his master as instructed.

"Good. Take a good look at where everything is placed. This is the way it should look all the time. You are not allowed here without my permission," Sephiroth explained. "For right now, you may look around and familiarize yourself with where things are here."

"May I ask master something?" Cloud hazarded.

"You may," the pleased reply came from the one winged angel.

"Did master forget something?" Cloud queried quietly, trying to meet his master's gaze.

"I am merely going to get a toy," Sephiroth replied not letting on that he had suddenly had an idea about their first meal together. Sephiroth then led Cloud into the kitchen area, tying the leash off on something that made the kitchen extra special. He had little tie offs for the leash set up throughout the play room. "Though your movement is limited, you may look, but do not touch what is around you."

Sephiroth left Cloud to explore the kitchen to see what went where. Once his master was out of the kitchen, Cloud explored the surrounding cabinets and refrigerator. He made mental notes of where everything went and what foods were there. He noticed his master had peculiar tastes. He was very health conscious, the fruits and vegetables on display were letting the blonde know his master's preferences in food. Though the play room was the cleanest place, the furnishings and decor were very tidy. Nothing was out of place, especially in the kitchen.

As Cloud continued to explore the refrigerator, Sephiroth had returned with his toy of choice. Unbeknownst to his puppet, the master began sliding a surprise into his hole. It was still ready from their encounter. The toy was taken into his pet's sphincter without any problem. While away, Sephiroth had also picked up the riding crop, in case he was going to need to remind his puppet of the first lesson.

"Now that you are acquainted with what I like, make something for the both of us to share," Sephiroth commanded, he was stepping away from the temptation that he had placed in front of himself. The boy was going to have a hard time concentrating. Not with just being filled, but being stimulated as well. Slowly, but surely, Sephiroth turned on the toy that he had placed in his puppet's ass.

"What dose master wish to eat, something filling or light on the stomach?" the blonde questioned. He knew that they both should have something filling, but realized he was eating what master was having.

"As sensual as something light sounds, I feel filling would befit the both of us," Sephiroth answered looking for lack of control. "This is to see how you behave for your master. The more control you learn, the sooner we continue with our lessons."

"Yes master," was all the blonde responded with, awaiting his master's next movements for him.

Sephiroth removed the leash from the collar and sat back to see how domesticated his puppet was. He noticed that his puppet was indeed no stranger to the kitchen. He had begun to prepare a cast iron grill so that he could grill some chicken breast that he had found in refrigerator already thawed. He then proceeded to cut the chicken breast into halves so that cooking time would be cut in half as well. Various herbs and spices were then used to season the chicken. He then decided to steam some rice and make a fresh garden salad.

As Sephiroth watched the care his puppet used to create their meal, he noticed that his puppet was not even the least bit bothered by the intrusion. Every now and then the ex-general could see that the blonde would have to shift his weight so that he could keep concentration on what was being prepared. He was fairly skilled and in almost no time the meal was prepared and the table set. Once everything had been placed before his master, Cloud kneeled before him. Sephiroth reattached the leash to the collar.

Once the leash was reattached Cloud thought it was okay to take a seat next to his master, thus proving that he still needed to be reminded of having no control. Immediately, his master acted and started abusing his back. Sephiroth had not wanted to have to do this but it had to be done. With well practiced ease, he soon had the puppet groveling at his feet begging forgiveness for assuming he could have sat at the table.

"Forgive me, master. Please forgive me," was all his puppet said trying to keep his voice from quivering. The blonde knew he had done wrong. There was no need to say sorry, he had struck or lashed at his master. He had simply acted on instinct that was slowly becoming a distant memory with each display of control his master acted with.

"That is alright as long as you feel that you have learned from this mistake," Sephiroth replied looking to see his puppet nod his affirmation. His new acquisition was indeed the most rewarding puppet to have ever been acquired. The master then moved his hand to stroke his puppet's cheek showing his approval. "Stay kneeling at my feet, I decide how you are served your food. Once you are deemed ready to leave the play room, you may sit at the table. Till then, you eat your food the way most good pet's eat their food."

They ate in silence. Sephiroth had never had a puppet guess at what he would prefer to eat. The spices were to his liking, not overpowering the chicken; yet, it was just enough to say that there was indeed flavor to the meat. The salad was so fresh that Sephiroth had to stop periodically and feed his puppet. Once the master had been satisfied, the puppet could then be taken care of.

Sephiroth then took one piece of chicken at a time and place it into his puppet's awaiting mouth. Watching as his puppet savored every bite that was handed to him, seeming as if the puppet were tasting his master's flavor rather than the food itself. As his puppet was chewing on a rather large piece of lettuce from the salad, his master took the remote to the toy and turned it up yet again.

It was a good thing that the blonde's mouth was full. He chomped rather loudly as he continued to eat. His master was paying attention to his every move, one slip and he would be his with the crop again. There was no fear beholden in the cerulean depths of his toy, only the pleasure in knowing that his master had satisfied his hunger. The one winged angel could tell when the blonde had had enough by the slow moving jaw muscles as he ate some rice.

Without warning the lips of his puppet were claimed by their master. Indulgence was something that Sephiroth rarely tampered with. He could not resist his temptation any longer. He began to play the toy lodged in his puppet's ass. In and out, around and about, trying to see if he could break the control that he was allowing his pet to retain momentarily.

The kiss was not one that said the puppet could please the master. It was telling the puppet that he was still owned by his master. Just as quickly as it began, it was over. Very rarely did Sephiroth feel possessive for no apparent reason. Now was one of those times because he knew that his puppet deserved that kind of reward. Tugging lightly on the leash, Sephiroth began to lead his puppet back to the bed.

Though the surroundings were the same, it felt as if they had stepped into another part of the play room. The walls held a lighter hue to them signifying that dawn was upon them. What held the suspenseful aura now gave the impression that slumber would soon claim them both.

Once Sephiroth had reached the bed, he behind his puppet and pushed him down over the bed, ass in the air and feet on the floor. He moved to shackle the blonde's hands out and away from his body. The right hand chained to the headboard and the left chained to the footboard. He then picked up his whip and marked the back a couple of times, readying his own cock for what he wanted.

"Let's see how long you can hold on, without coming at all," Sephiroth mused more to himself than to his puppet. He then removed the toy he had placed in his puppet's ass. He then placed a couple of quick slaps as he readied himself for entrance. His puppet had pleased him immensely, but he had been disappointed at the forgetfulness that had been displayed. Once again there would be no preparation, to prove that the blonde could no longer make decisions about his life without approval.

He placed his bulging member at the entrance he was going to pound in earnest. Precum was already leaking from his manhood. The blonde's erection was straining, begging for attention. None would come because he had been neglectful in asking permission to sit at the table. He would have to try harder to please his master.

In one swift movement, his ass was engulfed in the familiar sensations of his master's cock. Without warning, he was pounded mercilessly. Thrust after thrust was delivered to that ass to prove domination on almost every level. His puppet could still think and reason, he just had to learn that there were repercussions for every wrong decision that was made. It would better service his puppet if he were to continue to punish him without making him feel guilty. Letting the blonde to brood over what had transpired would better service his puppet in learning what and what not to do.

His master's pace quickened and the blonde relaxed his ass even more. Though remembering to also give his master that tightness that was needed for his cock to feel fully stimulated and satisfied. Sephiroth felt the ass relax to better take his cock and then tighten to stimulate it, that action was enough to cause the puppet master to lose control. He then grabbed his puppet with bruising force and thrust even harder into his ass.

He felt release coming sooner than he anticipated. He started squeezing tighter. Then, with one final thrust he released his seed into his puppet. Feeling immensely pleased with the actions of his puppet's muscles, he let himself calm down from the euphoric stimulation.

"You are a never-ending surprise for your master. I am pleased," Sephiroth told his puppet as he moved to release him from the restraints. He then moved to attach the end of the leash that he had been holding onto the entire to the post nearer to himself. "I take my leave. Sleep now, and you wake when I come to continue what I started."

Cloud knew that sleep would be hard with his forgotten erection. He figured it was a small price to pay. His master had been pleased with his performance. All that mattered was serving his master to the best of his capabilities. There was no room for his old life with this life he was going to share with his puppet master. Tomorrow he would have to make amends with his master for causing his master anger.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the support! Woohoo...another chapter. This is dedicated to everyone that has been reading and enjoying. Be sure to thank Dragi for the little outfit Cloud wears.

"Time, thought and space, you and I…" -Korn

There was no other way around the new desire to submit to his master other than to do what he was told. Cloud had never felt so alive, so fulfilled. The moment his master had fucked him in the ass, his role had been cemented in his mind. He was no longer drifting through the forests or deserts, searching for that elusive nothingness that he tried to hold onto.

Cloud had peaceful dreams for once. Content to the core without having been satisfied himself is what really boggled his eccentric mind. The blonde's subconscious worked him about his master. What things his master would do to him if he did not obey, but more importantly, if he did obey? Against the puppet's better judgment, he had just submitted wholeheartedly to his _true_ master.

Slowly he started regaining consciousness. The events of last night repeating in his mind. He had been a dolt to think that his master would have wanted him sitting next to him without saying otherwise. Adjustments had to be made to accommodate all of the aspects of himself he needed to rebuild.

As clarity entered his thought processes, he realized that he was again immobilized. He had not heard his master. He thought that such a position would have awakened him. Trying to open his eyes was also proving to have a hindrance in the task.

At a distance near the door, the clacking of heels against the stone floor could be heard. His master was coming to finish what was started yesterday. He could still feel his erection straining against the cock ring already in place. One thing was certain, the blonde had a large amount of faith and trust beholden his master. The puppet only knew that to have awakened in this predicament only meant that his master had something special planned.

The clacking was getting louder as the puppet anxiously awaited the master. He could feel the heat from the torches as his master lit them one by one. Faintly, light began to filter through the blindfold, minutes ticked by before the blonde could hear the approaching boots heading to the bed. His cock further straining within its confines, as he felt his master's hair tickle his body.

"The puppet anticipates the master's touch. You are naturally submissive, though you still have to be trained. You do please me though," Sephiroth cooed in his pet's ear. All the while trailing the riding crop down his puppet's bruised front.

He stopped at the thighs that proudly displayed his marks of ownership. He lightly touched his puppet everywhere, testing how sensitive the blonde was to his master's musings. He felt his toy quiver with anticipation at what was to come. Already the puppet was beginning to expect something from his master whenever touched.

As much as the ex-general wanted to test his puppet's responsiveness, the table displaying the toys that were going to be used begged attention. The faint whimper pleased him to no end, he internally debated between whipping or using nipple clamps. There was really no need to debate because he knew that his malicious intentions would steer him to using both objects. He settled for using the nipple clamps first.

As Sephiroth turned to face his pet, he noticed that his pet's erection was straining from anticipation. He closed the gap between him and the blonde. There was a brief moment's hesitation only because Sephiroth really enjoyed seeing his pet displayed like this. Then, without warning, both nipple clamps were attached at the same time. Thus, the movement elicited a moan of shear pleasure. The blonde had never felt anything so stimulating in his entire life.

The ex-general let the moan slip because of his actions, though he was pleased that his pet was feeling pleasure. Sephiroth also took notice of the straining erection. His plan was to have it straining to the point of pain so that he had his puppet begging to be released from the pain. Pain induced pleasurable stimulation was the name of the blonde's master's lesson plan.

"My puppet, you have no idea what I am capable of," Sephiroth commented as he ran a feather over the bruises that were now contusions. He had not meant to be so harsh the previous night. It had been necessary because the one winged angel was now reaping the rewards.

The tickling sensation was new and felt very erotic when touching the blonde's whelps. Then, there was twist to the nipple clamps and it took everything Cloud had to attempt serenity. Then, they were tugged, that was something that was very surprising. He felt his erection jumping at the stimulation.

"Your trust of your master is amazing, but you have yet to control your thoughts. Your inner self still has not recognized me as your true master," Sephiroth purred in his puppet's ear. He then moved to properly prepare his bottom for prolonged stimulation. He then inserted his great helper to further drive his puppet to the brink of insanity.

Cloud felt the full intensity of the vibrations from his master's inanimate helper. He then felt his master circle his body, inspecting for quiver muscles. He was to maintain as much control as he possibly could. The blonde had never felt the full intensity of the dildo. He almost felt that he could not please his master this evening.

While inspecting for tremors, Sephiroth noticed that his puppet had had yet another epiphany. The master noticed all the muscles relax and the only tremors he noticed were those from the sphincter. Pleasure seeped from the master's pores, his puppet was indeed adjusting naturally. The other puppets had let the pleasure stimulate them to the point of begging. To test if he was correct in his assumption he gave another tug to one of the nipple clamps. This time twisting and pulling at the same time, hoping to elicit a response.

All that came from the blonde as soon as his master did this was a strangled gasp of pleasure that he desperately tried to hold in. His master then applied pressure to the clamp around the nipple, applying more force drawing blood. The one winged angel then repeated this action with the other nipple. All the while enjoying the taste of blood and the moans he managed to create from his puppet.

Cloud then felt his master stand up and move the riding crop in a figure eight around his nipples. The small torture he was enduring was shear heaven on earth. He then felt his master begin to suckle a bruise and bite to draw blood. His master then started moving the toy protruding from his hole. Was this for his master's pleasure? Or was this still training?

"Master," Cloud spoke huskily.

"Yes my puppet," the reply came from a mouth full of skin.

"Does master wish to be pleasured?" Cloud queried his master with a hint of trepidation.

"No, master is satisfied for now," Sephiroth replied immensely pleased. His actions were not causing fear of master, but fear of punishment not meant for pleasure. "This night is to see what you are made of. Should you give out now, I will have you worship my cock. Is that understood, my puppet?"

"Yes master," the blonde replied shyly. It was a way of cementing their bond to one another. This was to continually show him that he could not freely act without repercussions.

"Puppet needs some more stimulation," Sephiroth mused aloud as he stopped moving the riding crop. He trailed it from the nearest nipple and lightly smacked a bruise. The gasp he heard was very rewarding to his ears. He then moved it to the inner thighs around his puppet's erection. He circled the crop there to see if his puppet would continue to trust him.

At the actions his master was making at that very moment, the blonde did not know if his strangled breath was from fear or pleasure. He knew that it was more from pleasure because his master would stop what was going on if he did something displeasing his master. He felt his master bite another bruise and shuddered from the excitement that pent up inside of himself at that moment.

Sephiroth the moved to his puppet's face. He noticed that his cheeks bore the marks that had happened during his initial taming session with his puppet. Placing a chaste kiss to his puppet's lips he preceded to bite cut beneath his puppet's left eye. He heard the moan escape from those lips and lightly smacked his cheek to reprimand his action. He could not fully punish his puppet for making a sound because the master knew the moan was of pure pleasure.

The blonde could not know that he was ultimately proving his worth as his master's puppet. Little by little, his master was controlling his pleasures. His master wanted to control everything that made sex worth while. These thoughts of submission no longer scared the blonde because he knew that submitting and relinquishing control would bring him closer to his master.

"Has my puppet submitted?" Sephiroth could not help but tease his puppet. The responses were better than seeing him thrive on passion. He had never seen Cloud more alive than at this moment.

"Yes master," the blonde replied without any hesitation. His first responses about relinquishing control had been slightly hesitant. It was something that only his master had noticed.

"Are you willing to prove yourself in your conviction?" Sephiroth felt his cock twitch at the smile that graced his puppet's face.

"I am always willing to prove myself to my master," Cloud replied, ready to do whatever it takes to make his master proud.

"Good my puppet. You have forgone pleasure for too long," Sephiroth purred in his puppet's ear. Slowly making his way to the straining cock within the cock ring, Sephiroth thought his puppet would not mind a little indulgence on his master's part. With less force he brought the riding crop down over his puppet's navel, the moan of pleasure was clearly audible to the pair in the dungeon. Sephiroth smirked evilly.

Sephiroth continued to drop pleasurable smacks across the front of his puppet. His master then released his straining erection from its prison. He then wrapped his hand around the throbbing problem.

"You have been a very good, but naughty puppet," Sephiroth continued to tease his puppet. "Does the puppet wish for his master to release him?"

"Yes master," the blonde breathed.

"Does the puppet wish to be punished?" the master chided his puppet.

All the blonde could do in response to his master's question was nod. The hand was just holding his erection, causing the blonde to lose control. He bit his lip trying not to come from just one touch. His master was just teasing him and it felt utterly sinful. There was no going back at this point. His master controlled everything, was everything he needed to live his life.

The smile that graced those lips helped the master to realize that the puppet had finally relinquished control. The other puppets had relinquished control much sooner, but had not had the smile of true surrender. The ex-general was very pleased.

"Master," the blonde begged.

"Do you wish release?" Sephiroth asked his puppet. Squeezing and pumping his puppet's almost forgotten erection.

"Master, are you satisfied?" was the only response that came from his blonde puppet. His master touching him there was driving him mad. The blonde did not know what to do. He did not want to beg release because his master had not had release at all this evening.

"I will have my release after you have your release," that statement said more than enough of what was going on right now. The blonde knew it was his master's way of rewarding his surrender. It was an unconditional surrender to the one that knew what dark desires lurked within the puppet.

"Stop fighting now and come when I release you," his master commanded. As soon as his master let go, his release was violent. His master had made sure to point his puppet's erection over the stomach. The shear bliss that was etched on his puppet's face was all that the master needed to claim those lips.

There was no room for questioning his master's dominance. The kiss was violent. Cloud had no time to react or move his tongue with his master's. The blonde felt his master bite down hard on his lips, releasing the inner masochist that always lay dormant.

"More master," the blonde finally begged.

"Not right now," Sephiroth told his puppet. He then started moving to release the shackles. Swiftly and efficiently, the blonde found himself standing with his leash attached to his collar. Then, he felt his eyes strain to adjust to the light in the room. His master had granted him permission to look upon his countenance.

As soon as he was able to look upon the face of his master, he quickly kneeled in front of his master. His master was pleased with the action and ran his hand through the hair affectionately. The lesson had worked exceptionally well and the master was again going to indulge.

With a gentle tug on the leash, Cloud began to follow his master without question and trusting where he was being taken. It was a part of the dungeon directly across from the kitchen. Cloud noticed that this area housed a partition and a wardrobe. His master attached his leash to another tie off post located on the ground by a simple leather chair.

"In this wardrobe are outfits that I will be dressing you in," Sephiroth began. "To completely submit means to trust your master that you will always look good in my eyes."

As his master had finished his statement, he opened the wardrobe and pulled out maid outfit with a plastic bag attached. The black dress was very short, leaving no room for the imagination. Cloud immediately recognized the maid uniform. The plastic bag was something that the blonde knew to be the touch of his master. What could be in there?

Sephiroth handed the dress to Cloud in a silent command and released the leash. The blonde instantly responded by going behind the partition to dress himself. It was almost a snug fit. Cloud found that sewn into the dress was a padded bra. He quickly fastened the clasps and pulled the dress on. He then approached his master once he had also put the heels on. He stumbled every once in a while, but soon figured out that he had to balance his weight on the balls of his feet.

"You look lovely my puppet," Sephiroth commented. "But I believe you are missing something." His master then placed a headband with cat ears. He then felt him tie something around his waist.

"Turn around," was the lone command that graced the lips. Cloud obeyed the command and carefully turned around. He knew that his master had attached a tail around his waist. He felt the riding crop smack his thighs, testing his balance. He almost fell flat on his face had he not shifted his feet to regain his balance and catch himself.

"Good, but you are to practice walking in them when I am not around," Sephiroth commanded. "You will not always awaken to being shackled. When you are not, you are to come to this corner and practice walking in heels."

Sephiroth then reattached the leash to the collar. He then led them to the kitchen. Cloud knew that he was again to prepare a meal for himself and his master. He was to wear the uniform. He also knew that he was to keep it as clean as possible. His master was impeccably clean by nature and he wanted to honor his master's nature. He wanted to honor his master in any way possible.

They walked slowly to the kitchen. The walk was what Cloud needed to practice and gain his balance in the unfamiliar shoes. What surprised the blonde was the pace his master kept. He was sure that his master would have gone at a normal pace. It was the kind gesture that made Cloud want to please his master all the more. The silence that was shared between them did nothing more than strengthen their bond. Sephiroth was now sure that his pet was not going to think about displeasing his master. All Cloud had ever wanted to do was make the people that he loved happy. His master was now one of those people.

Sephiroth tied the leash on a post and sat down to watch his puppet move about the kitchen. The preparations were much faster this time because Cloud had decided to grill chicken and shrimp for a simple salad. Not very filling separately, but put together they were very filling. The simple main course made Cloud think about desert. He knew that he could bake a pie. He was having trouble choosing, apple or cherry. He decided on the latter of the two.

Swiftly everything was prepared. His master moved to the kitchen so that the table could be set. He removed the leash and sat back down to watch how quickly his puppet had adapted to the change in footwear. His puppet quickly set the table and knelt in front of his master, the tail lying gracefully next to his legs. At random, the master began eating one of the salads. He decided to taste both of them seeing which one was more to his preference. Pleased at tasting how he could easily eat them both, Sephiroth reattached the leash and gently tugged so his puppet would look at him.

The smell from the kitchen caught Sephiroth's nose and tugged at his inner demon. He knew that his pet had desert cooking in the oven. It gave the one winged a devilish idea that charged his libido like torturing his puppet. He figured for now he would enjoy feeding his puppet and himself. Then, when the desert was ready, he would once more indulge his dark desires that he had for the puppet.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please forgive my temporary break. This chapter is dedicated to *drum rolls* EVERYONE. Thanks to everyone.

There were many sessions between the master and his puppet. Waking up without seeing his master was just another test of how far he was willing to go to please his master. Cloud felt obligated out of sheer devotion to his master to see his master smile or see his master pleasure himself. The blonde had never felt needed this much before. There was very little Cloud remembered from his old life.

Cloud even found time to practice wearing the footwear that his master would select for him. Sephiroth would select anything from platforms to tall stilettos. Anything that would question Cloud's balance, thusly Cloud thought it necessary to practice his different katas to maintain balance. His hand to hand combat was to maintain balance. Cloud asked his master if he was allowed permission to practice sword to maintain strength. His master was pleased with his response for permission and granted permission under strict supervision of his master.

Time seemed to meld together and thus his life with is master was taking hold of his being. Very rarely was Cloud punished out of disobedience because something would happen to cause Cloud to react in not so pleasing response. He never did anything to spite his master. Thus, this pleasing demeanor that Cloud beheld, Sephiroth was more than pleased to grant Cloud permission to explore the home of his master. Cloud had earned the privilege of wearing clothing, but decided against it. He could deny his master the sight of what was his.

Once Cloud felt sure of himself once again with his kata, he then moved to practicing in the footwear of his master's choice. His balance was a little off at first, but his balance was easier to regain because of the effort put forth. His master was immensely pleased with Cloud's enthusiasm to serving his master purely for his master's pleasure. It was during this time that his master chanced on the sight, his puppet wearing calf length platform boots.

"So, the puppet is unsure of himself after all," Sephiroth teased trying to throw Cloud's balance off. He was pleased with the progress his blonde made because the slight interruption had done nothing to disrupt his concentration or balance. "I see you have been practicing."

"Yes master," Cloud replied, not looking his master in the eye. He was still concentrating on what he was doing. Nothing would stop him until he felt it was enough for the day. Nothing, except his master.

"Enough for today puppet," Sephiroth told him in the same tone he had always used with his slave. He waited for Cloud to finish before speaking again. "You have done well these past few months. Surpassing all of my expectations and completely submitting to you master."

"I would do anything for my master as long as my master is satisfied and happy," Cloud's quiet reply reached happy ears.

"As a reward," Sephiroth spoke in a hushed tone. He did not want to say the next part, but knew that his puppet had earned the right to make up his mind for himself. "As a reward, you may choose to be my puppet. You may also go back to your old life…"

"Master is throwing me away?" the blonde asked the question in a hushed whisper that his master had to strain his ears just to listen. He felt as if the world as he knew it were coming to an end; his past life nothing but a distant dream that seemed out of place with his new reality.

"No, you have pleased me immensely. I thought that this would have made you the least bit happy," Sephiroth replied in the same tone he had always used with his puppet. He was pleased that his puppet refused to leave his master. "You wish to stay with your master?"

"I live to serve my master," was the only reply that escaped the blonde's lips.

"If you live to serve your master, then worship your master's cock. That will make you master truly happy," the ex-general commanded his happy little puppet.

"Master wants me to pleasure him?" Cloud had never been granted this opportunity before. He was eager to show his master just how much he wanted to please his master.

"You always please your master, but I want you to show me your gratitude," were the only words that were uttered from the happy mouth. The one winged angel approached his puppet. As soon as the master was in front of the puppet, the blonde knelt in front of his master. He was then leashed and had it tied on the post next to the chair. There was enough slack for his puppet to position himself between the master's legs.

Cloud knelt in front of his master eager and willing to please. He looked at his master awaited the silent command he knew was to come. With a slight nod from his master's head, he then began to undress his master from the waist down. He moved with agonizing slowness, seeing what would make his master feel pleasured. The puppet had no idea that he was taunting his master, making his master hard in anticipation at what was to come.

When the pants were finally removed, the blonde looked at what his master wore underneath all of the leather. Staring Cloud in the face was his master's weeping, tumescent phallus.

Sephiroth's cock strained with anticipation, his puppet learned the part of temptress very well. He looked down to see Cloud looking at his erection in awe. Almost as if he had handed his puppet the key to existence. Slowly, the blonde began to stroke the swelling mass of skin and cartilage. The ex-general tilted his head back and reveled in his puppet's touch.

Cloud then took all of his master's length in one swallow. He began to bob his head up and down with the same tempo he had started with. Unaware of the effect that he had on his master, the blonde again swallowed his master's length. He then moved to the tip, tender care at what his master would like and despise.

Stamina was what prided the ex-general when he claimed his puppet in the ass. He could withhold his orgasm listening to the sweet sounds that his puppet made every time. He had never had a puppet so willing to please and conscientious of his master's need. The blonde had not even started using his tongue and his master was immensely pleased. The one winged angel found himself struggling to maintain control of the situation.

Cloud then started teasing the tip of his master's manhood. He found the part that secretes what he loved most about his master. The blonde wanted to show his master what he thought about the liquid that would come out. He started lapping at the whole pretending that his master had succumbed to pleasure. He felt his master's muscles tighten in response to what was happening.

Sephiroth felt his puppet run his tongue down the length, causing his breath to catch in the back of his throat. He had never been urged to come with so little movement from such a mouth. He knew that this acquisition had been worth the effort. Then Cloud took all of his master's length, breaking Sephiroth from his reverie. Where has his puppet learned such trickery with his tongue?

This was the moment that Cloud had been waiting for. He wanted to prove to his master that he was worthy of his attention. Cloud began massaging his master's inner thighs to drive his master to secreting. He wanted to taste what he had come to love dwell in his inner depths. He not only could feel the tremors, but he was now able to see the slightest quiver of muscle. The blonde smiled internally, his master was indeed pleased with his puppet.

Sephiroth was driving himself insane with how much he was fighting his orgasm. His puppet had surprised him with this display of affection. He decided to reward his puppet. Without warning, the ex-general pumped his erection deep into his pet's mouth toward the throat. Cloud felt the gesture and prepared himself for the onslaught of secretion. He swallowed every last drop.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and found his puppet staring at him with complete adoration and submission. Cloud had just given the one winged angel the best orgasm of his life.

"I have something for you," the master told his puppet, slightly out of breath. He reached into the inner pocket of his leather duster and produced a grander collar than the one the blonde wore. He then took the old one off, to dispose of properly when alone; though, the ex-general knew that it would be lounging around for a long time to come because of the company he kept.

Cloud looked at his new collar. It was a choker made of the same malleable material, but it made his neck look slightly taller. The diamond spikes were larger and much more defined. Instead of the tag that had his name engraved, it was an engraved crystal. The same name was engraved, '_puppet.'_ The fit was a little snug, but it was just as comfortable. He was now owned and completely submissive to his master.

Sephiroth bent and claimed the lips he had been dying to bite. He began the violent kiss slowly and dominantly. Not afraid of showing his prowess because he knew his puppet would relish the treatment. His puppet completely allowed the domination to continue, complete elation seeping from his pores. His master had _finally_ acknowledged the awaited time of worship.

Sephiroth attached the leash, which still matched the neckwear, to the collar. He then moved his puppet into the chair face first and without warning, thrust into the awaiting ass. There was no preparation time allotted to the puppet. His master was hungry with lust. It was a brutal session that he was about to have with his master.

Quick, powered thrusts were driven into his puppet's awaiting sphincter. He was close to another orgasm. Gratification just a breath away, Sephiroth wanted to do everything he could to make this fast. He quickened his movements and soon rode out his second fulfilling secretion that evening.

"You have graduated my puppet," Sephiroth purred in the ear of his beloved puppet. Cloud looked at his master with complete adoration, knowing his master would not discard him, ever. "Would my puppet like to stay in more accommodating furnishings?"

"Master, wherever you are is accommodating for me," the shy reply came from the blonde. In that moment, knowing that answering his master would not result in punishment, Cloud lost the confidence to look at his master.

"So, it is correct for master to assume that is affirmative?" Sephiroth asked rhetorically, knowing that his puppet would follow without question. The answer came in the face that, for the first time, shone with pure happiness. "Now, take those shoes off. I like you the way I always display you."

After the quick removal of the footwear, Cloud knelt before his master in nothing but his collar and his leather cuffs. Anxiety slowly creeped into his mind, he was going to be with his master all the time. He had reached his nirvana.

A gentle tug on the leash signified his master's readiness for departure. He followed his master with practiced protocol. The blonde could not hide or school his elation. His master wanted to keep him, what more reward could he ask for. They were heading to the door, Cloud could not help but feel the rest of his life was about to begin.

The surroundings were familiar until Cloud felt the tug to the right. He then followed his master through the door, toward what had always like home. They walked a short way to a staircase and awaiting door. As Cloud looked about him, he saw nothing but wall. Once they stepped through the door, simplicity at its best awaited his awestruck eyes.

The door led them to the kitchen where he saw two people that were on their knees performing duties he always did. Instinctively, Cloud wanted to help them but thought otherwise because his master had not told him otherwise. There was a pause; the blonde looked to his master to see what it could be.

"Rufus, Reno," Sephiroth commanded, none too gently. His tone was cold and distant. "This is my puppet; I know that you are acquaintances. You are not allowed to speak to him without acknowledging your request to me. If I feel it worthy of my time to present it to him, I will let there be some interaction. He holds higher standing than you and you are not to ask help from him, understood?"

There was a long pause as they sat and digested their standing. Reno and Rufus had been acquired jointly. After what happened with the remnants, there was still some Jenova cells left in the world. Sephiroth answered the call. Wanting revenge, they both ended up being failures.

Reno had given his chance to be Sephiroth's puppet to Rufus. He was ultimately happy with his meager existence. Rufus had squandered his chance to have nothing but meaningless sex, never once thinking about anyone but himself. Because of his unwillingness to submit, Sephiroth made it to where Rufus would never resist again. His voice box had been removed with practiced care. No one knew he was alive and no one would know, or care.

"That is not what the original plan was, yo!" The angry redhead shouted. Sephiroth immediately pulled the riding crop from his duster. The beating that followed was like nothing that Cloud had witnessed or felt. He knew that his master would never treat him like that. He would never want to warrant any kind of response from his master.

"There was no plan, never was! The sooner you accept this reality, the easier your existence in it will be. You were never granted any will. I have always been your master. I will always be your master," Sephiroth told the crumpled redhead at his feet. Nodding his submission, Reno gave up his fight for the day. Rufus resumed his work, never once granting Reno the second glance he usually received.

"Rufus, once Reno stops bleeding you will tend his wounds, then tidy this mess he made. You may turn in for the evening once those tasks are finished. I will not require service for the rest of the evening," Sephiroth told the mute executive. Sephiroth the directed his attention to his puppet, who was staring at him wide eyed; though, his demeanor remained calm, his eyes shone bright with fear. "My dear puppet, I assure you. Such treatment shall not befall you because you please me too much."

Those simple words were all that it took to reassure Cloud of his place within his master's needs and wants. Ultimately, the blonde hoped that it would be his heart because there was no room in the blonde's heart for anyone but his master. They resumed their walk after their silent exchange. The lounge was again sheik simplicity that beheld his master's touch. The walls were not decorated; the color was much richer than a cream or off white. Beige blended well with black accentuating the leather that upholstered the furniture.

Further into the home, the one winged angel led his puppet to their shared dwelling. The same beige followed them up the stairs and all over the second floor. Cloud wondered if this was one of Rufus' homes that he no longer needed. The color was richly applied to the walls in even applications. As they approached the bedroom the blonde was able to look out the window. On display in the drive way was his beloved Fenrir. He looked to his master with deep appreciation.

"That is part of the reward," Sephiroth calmly spoke to his puppet, placing a gloved hand on his cheek. Before they were able to continue, a loud ruckus came from the lounge down stairs. "Stay here my puppet. When the time comes, I will send for you."

Cloud knelt on the floor in the middle of the room awaiting his master's call. The blonde knew that there was no other place that he was needed. Who would come searching for him, he had no recollection of faces or names. The only face and name that enveloped his entire being was that of his master. The blonde hoped that with further progress he would be granted permission to use his master's name.

As Sephiroth made his way downstairs, he heard the friends of his puppet's past life. The rebirth that had happened pleased the ex-general to his core. There was no further need of these pests, though he knew if they were disposed of his puppet would be upset. Internally, the one winged angel had been awaiting this chance for a long time. The looks on the faces that were in the room said it all. They had not been expecting him.

"Where is Cloud?" Tifa queried in a loud voice.

"Manners, Miss Lockheart, manners," Sephiroth replied. "I will not remind you again."

"May I please see Cloud," Tifa retorted through clenched teeth. It had been almost three months since Cloud's disappearance. The group was not as worried as she was about the blondes' disappearance because, after all this time, she hoped that her diligence had not been in vain. "Guys wait outside."

Barrett and Cid looked at her as if she were crazy, but complied with the simple request. Upon arrival, the outline of the customized bike gave way to what they hoped would happen, they had found their friend. Whatever was about to happen was either going to end in a blood bath or someone's broken heart.

"Would you please join me in the lounge?" Sephiroth invited. "I know that it is not much, but I have been trying to keep it up."

"May I please see Cloud," was all that Tifa replied with.

"I will explain a little bit about your beloved, _Cloud_," Sephiroth spoke, though he purred the blonde's name. "He has undergone a metamorphosis. What little there is of you left in him is there because I allow it. If you feel you are prepared I will bring him to let you see what he has become."

With that said, Sephiroth stood up, walked up the stairs to show her his greatest treasure. When he reached his room upstairs, he was pleased to see that his puppet had not moved. He simply walked over to his puppet retrieved the leash that lay at his feet. He then returned downstairs.

As they approached, Tifa rushed to the nude blonde. She was stopped in her approach by the raised hand of the ex-general. He then walked to the chair he had been occupying. As he sat down, the blonde willingly knelt at his feet.

"You may speak to him if you wish to see for yourself what I am talking about," the ex-general taunted.

"Cloud," was all the brunette could utter as she stared at his demeanor. The look of serenity that she saw was something she wished that she could have caused.

"Master, may I respond," the blonde asked looking up at his master.

"You may," was that was uttered from the one winged angel.

Cloud looked to Tifa, only a hint of recognition. There was no tenderness showing in his deep cerulean pools. Every part of him that she had tried to reach belonged to the man holding the leash. She felt a pang of guilt for even wanting to try to pry Cloud away from what had finally given him nirvana. He opened his mouth and quietly told her what she really needed to hear.

"I am where I finally belong," the blonde spoke quietly. After hearing those words, Tifa turned to gather what dignity she had left and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Apologies peeps! A family emergency kept this awaited treat from submission. Thanks as always to everyone who reviews, faves and subscribes. This chappie is dedicated to...*drum rolls*...NanaG! She really helped through that, though you all deserve the dedication as well. I will dedicate the next one to everyone, PROMISE! Enjoy.

It was not long after Tifa had closed the door that Sephiroth ran his fingers affectionately through the unruly hair of his puppet. The way that his puppet leaned into his touch and looked at him with adoration made the one winged angel's heart mess with its rhythm. The silver haired master was thinking about something that was of importance, though not as important as making sure of his puppet's collar.

He could not have his newly broken pet wearing a reminder of his past, but the similarity was to be a reminder of his training. He wanted his puppet to have matching toys, cock ring and nipple clamps, customized to his liking. He wanted to fully consummate their bond as puppet and master, cementing his place in the blonde's heart. Now, punishment is never fun, though he did need something that would remind his puppet to never aggravate or spite his master. Most of the time during training it had been accidental and the ex-general knew that it would never happen intentionally.

All of these thoughts were racing through Sephiroth's mind as he was reminded of what had recently transpired. Utter perfection was what he wanted, pure perfection happened instead. The blonde had not only spared the girl her dignity, but made his master swell with pride. The simple sentence held elegance befitting a queen; however, it was spoken from his favorite, only, puppet.

'_Never would I have imagined that I would be rewarding my puppet so soon,'_ the one winged angel mused to himself. He knew that what he was after he needed skilled hands. The jeweler who he had customized the collars that he had designed for his puppet would be just the skilled person that he needed. The job should have to done discreetly of course. He would not want Gaia to know he still existed. Simplicity had always been his forte; Sephiroth secretly yearned for what he was creating with his puppet.

"Well, I have some errands I need to run," the one winged angel commented nonchalantly. "Would you like to wait for me here or in our room?"

"Master does not think I am ready to be out with him yet?" Cloud sounded dejected. He really had not meant to voice what he was really thinking.

"No my puppet, it is really not that. I prefer you the way you are now," Sephiroth replied by smacking his puppet's ass to show his approval. "I would love to take you, but this would get you in trouble."

Cloud was relieved that his master was not disappointed with him at all. He had yet to realize that his master wanted to increase the games they played. All that mattered to the blonde was the pleasure his master felt whenever they played.

"If my master wishes that I wait, I shall live to always abide my Master's wishes," the blonde replied happily, not looking at his master. Sephiroth cupped the cheek, raising his puppet's gaze and moved to run his fingers through the blonde's hair affectionately.

"I shall return shortly. Then we shall let the real games begin, _my puppet_," Sephiroth whispered affectionately. He really did not want anything to happen to his puppet while he was away. "Wait for me in the same manner as you did during the commotion and I will let you come numerously."

"Yes master," the quiet reply escaped his luscious lips, begging to be kissed.

As the quiet reply escaped the blonde's lips, the ex-general smirked and headed for the door. He then exited the room, locking the door behind him. He knew how jealous the red head had been when he discovered a new puppet in place of Rufus. Those two had not worked out at all. They were still too proud to admit defeat, or they never really wanted domination the way his real puppet wanted and _needed_ the domination.

The one winged angel made his way down the stairs, toward the front door. He turned toward the kitchen and saw that Reno had recovered from the beating. The ex-general watched as the red head was busy scrubbing the dried blood that Rufus had left for him.

"Retire when you finish. You need to ponder what happened to you. I will not tolerate any more of your outbursts," Sephiroth spoke with the calm venom he always directed toward Reno. With that said, he then continued with his plans for that evening.

As Reno heard the door close, he then stopped what he was doing. He checked the front courtyard to the small house. Looking for his proprietor's vehicle, noticing that the jeep was indeed gone, he then made his way up the stairs.

There was once a time when the red head would have picked the blonde over Rufus. The events of Geostigma had left many in despair. The exonerated funding and his mute boss were all that was left of the once great corporation. This was his last chance to prove himself as the success he once was.

Surefooted and quietly, Reno made his way up the stairs to the ex-general's room. Jiggling the handle, he noticed that it was indeed locked. He had lost track of Rufus after he had regained consciousness. He vaguely remembered hearing that Rufus could retire, though he had been ordered to clean Reno up in order to have peace and quiet.

Looking around the doorframe, Reno spotted the spare above the door. Every pent up emotion that was raging within the soon to be ex-Turk was ready to be unleashed. It was not this puppet's fault that his plan had not gone to fruition because his boss was not submissive. The Shinras were anything but submissive because of the corporation that they had built from the ground up.

As the key was pulled down, a wave of uncertainty, lacking the confidence was needed, washed over Reno. There was no going back now that he held the key to his success or extreme failure. If this was not executed with perfection, he would be next in line to lose his ability to fight back. Sephiroth was not one to tolerate grudges or insubordination. This single act made both actions walk hand in hand.

As the key turned to open the door, he steeled himself with resolve. This had to be done. There was an obstruction in the way of his boss' happiness. Blinded by the need to serve the once proud Rufus Shinra, Reno had failed to notice the brilliant cerulean eyes focusing on his form. He turned to close the door leaving himself wide open for what was inevitably going to happen.

Readying himself for what he knew was going to happen, the blonde's only hope was that his master would not be too mad at him for disobeying his order. Slowly, Cloud made his way toward the redhead. As he was about to turn around, a kick met Reno's jaw and sent him crashing to the ground. Then the blonde had him a practiced choke hold that would do nothing but render him unconscious.

Upon hearing the crash come from the one place they were not allowed entry, Rufus rushed up the stairs to maintain the order. After the incident that rendered him speechless, he would never again disobey Sephiroth. When he happened upon the scene in his master's room, he found the new puppet securing bonds on the one that had attacked him. Rufus took note that he had managed to secure the red head face down on the floor, arms bound to the legs of the bed frame.

Cloud had never been so angry before. His body and this room were the property of his master. He had specifically remembered his master locking the door. The blonde picked up the riding crop his master would use for punishment. There were two variations of the same tool. The one the blonde picked up was the one that he had seen his master use earlier when punishing this person.

As Rufus turned to close the door, he noticed that the puppet was looking at him. Hoping that there was no further need to defend himself, the blonde slowly held the riding crop to the recent occupant upon entry. They both stared at one another, then, they turned back to the unconscious red head. They both knew from the recent outburst that this one needed to be taught what position he held in the hierarchy within the house.

Neither wanted to lay the first blow, though, they knew that this was necessary. Cloud then retracted his outstretched hand. He landed the first blow on the back displayed beneath him. Not knowing how much pressure was necessary, the blonde left a welt that broke the skin. He then kept the same pressure, littering the back of the red head with bloodied welts.

Cloud felt a shy tug on his arm. The mute cleaner, he thought he recognized in some distant memory, wanted to take a turn. Turning deep cerulean eyes to look at the ocean blue, they silently agreed that the red head needed to be taught his life was no longer his own. Rufus then laid a tirade of welts that were not as severe, though stung nonetheless.

Sephiroth had forgotten the collar he had first used for his puppet. He really did need to dispose of it. He did not want the loud mouth to hide it to fuel the insane obsession he had. His master had failed and now accepted his place.

He opened the door to the distant sounds of his riding crop laying punishment to bare flesh. Fearing the worst, the one winged angel dissolved in a myriad of black feathers. He then discovered that his haste was not necessary. Not wanting to disturb the sight before him, he stood in the shadows.

Rufus had tired with his administrations. He no longer held the drive to control. He just lived in constant fear that he would not please the head of the household. Turning around, the mute noticed the shadow of the one he feared the most. Noticing the look of pleasure on his master's face, he then returned to his room with the knowledge that he had done right.

The ex-general noticed the look of pleasure in his puppet's eyes. They did not look as alive as they did when pleasing their master; however, they burned with the fire that had fascinated him in the beginning. Self preservation was the brightest flame within a pure soul. Cloud never held suicidal tendencies because the flame of self preservation was so strong. Sephiroth felt his manhood come alive with the sight of his puppet preserving what belonged to his master.

The blonde was certain that he had rendered the red head unconscious. Wondering what else he could punish his attacker with, he looked about the room and noticed his master. Stopping, afraid that he had done the unthinkable the blonde instantly knelt before his master. Hoping that his master was not too displeased with his puppet's disobedience, the blonde awaited the inevitable.

A gloved hand ran its fingers through his blonde spikes affectionately. The ex-general was more than pleased with his puppet. Knowing one's master is what every puppet should strive for. Sephiroth knew that the red head had not been able to catch his puppet off guard. Thus, the Master's reasoning for allowing the blonde to once again partake in his martial arts. Granted his form was too muscular for some outfits that the one winged angel wished to see fit the blonde.

Upon feeling the hand stroke his blonde spikes, Cloud looked up at his master to see the pleasure written all over the face he had come to worship, but more importantly love. It was the drive to please his master that made him realize it was love. Not just anyone could have awakened or was worthy enough to awaken the slumbering submissive. Cloud then took this look as a sign to continue what he had been doing.

The blonde then noticed his master's bulging front. He made a move to take care of his master's need, though found himself stopped. Confused cerulean looked into deep lustful emerald questioningly. Sephiroth turned his puppet around as a silent command to continue what he had been doing. The one winged angel had never wanted the blonde more than at that particular moment.

Cloud licked the riding crop clean of the blood, not knowing the effects he was having on his master. The dominant and submissive cohesively living within the same body was driving the ex-general mad with lust. The one winged angel knew that the only reason the blonde was acting this way was in defense of his Master's property. Consciously and subconsciously, Sephiroth now owned the willing submissive.

Cloud grabbed the nearest thing to him, a candle. He then found the orifice that he wanted to violate. It was a virgin sphincter. He knew that this was something the cleaner would never forget. Without warning, he plunged the thick candle into the awaiting hole.

"AHH," cried the awakened cleaner. He had never experienced such pain before. The blonde proceeded to violate the unprepared hole. Making sure his movements were hard and fast, the blonde kept his pace to draw blood. Eventually he saw the red liquid, though, he was not yet satisfied. He continued his movements till he heard the cleaner beg him to stop.

"Ahh, stop, please," Reno begged, out of breath. "No more."

"Take this as a lesson," Sephiroth spoke finally, as his puppet released the would-be attacker. The red head cringed in fear. He had finally been broken to the point of fearing the controlled voice. "Never again enter this room without permission. Never will I grant permission to touch what is mine."

Reno slowly gathered his wits about him. He knew that he had done wrong in the first place. He had not intended to be caught nor had he expected such reflexes from the puppet. He left the room to never again willingly disobey the master of the house.

The Master approached his puppet. He was immensely pleased with the way that his puppet had handled the situation. He had graced the intruder's ears with the angelic voice. His puppet knew that only the master was to be graced with such a privilege.

"You are full of such surprises, _my puppet_," the one winged angel breath into his puppet's ear as he drew him into his embrace. He guided his puppet to the bed. "That display left me hungry."

"Master, was there really something that was needed to be done?" the blonde asked his master, taunting the answer from those perfect lips. In response, the ex-general blindfolded his puppet with a smirk. He was thoroughly impressed.

He guided his puppet to the bed and locked his puppet in place the same way as he had always done. Once his puppet was displayed for his eyes only, he then marked the blonde intensely. He wanted to see if he could cause his puppet to beg release. Grabbing the closest toy he could find, which happened to be anal beads. He had never tried them on his puppet before.

Testing his puppet's trust, the one winged angel traced a pattern from nipple to the other. He then playfully smacked the beads against the skin. Cloud inhaled deeply careful not to make a sound. His Master had not given him instructions, though he knew that the most obvious one was maintaining control.

The control that his puppet displayed was his undoing. Without proper warning, Sephiroth released his straining tumescent bulge. He teased the awaiting sphincter. His blonde let slip a breathy moan. In a slight reprimand, he lightly smacked his puppet with the anal beads. He smirked as his blonde puppet let slip another slight moan.

In one swift movement, his master embedded his phallus in the awaiting hole before it. He pushed through and felt contentment wash over him. It took every ounce of self control the Master had not to release upon entry. The ex-general paused in his movements, blissfully savoring the moment.

He then started thrusting in earnest, trying to find the sweet spot to elicit the pleasurable moans that would soon escape his pet's lips. Harder and faster they came, suddenly his puppet cried out in pleasure. He had lost this game, though he did not really mind the punishment. His Master would let his puppet release after he did. His Master's pleasure was more important than his awaiting arousal.

A few more quick thrusts and his Master groaned as he filled the eager sphincter with his release. He knew that his puppet was satisfied because Sephiroth was satiated. Though the one winged angel wanted to be the evil Master, he could not help but reward his puppet. He had kept one of his failures in line in the best way possible. Of course, Sephiroth would now have to burn the candle, but he was still pleased.

The ex-general then grabbed the forgotten erection pulsating beneath him, removing the blindfold from his puppet's eyes. He loved to see the complete surrender that lay deep inside the awaiting puppet. Suddenly squeezing very tightly, he started stroking harshly. His puppet started moaning and panting.

"Master, please release me," the blonde pleaded.

"That is what I love to hear," Sephiroth replied as he stroked his puppet to his release. He then remembered something from not too long ago. His puppet was an artist in the kitchen. Once the puppet had baked a pie that had been eaten, the Master had wanted to taint the tasteful pastry. He would have to make his puppet prepare another one when they awoke.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, this hiatus was not my fault. My son decided to torture my poor laptop and took off keys one by one. Now the moment that you all have been waiting for has arrived. I dedicate this to everyone that has read and enjoyed my first BDSM. Great news, this has only been uploaded for one month and it has already had over 3,000 hits! Thanks peeps!

"_Bury all your secrets in my skin…"_ -Slipknot

Cloud had never had a fit-full night's rest before. His Master had somehow managed to doze atop his immobilized form. The blindfold still in place, Cloud noticed the new sensations that came to his conscious state. The hair cascaded down his Master's back, lightly touching several sensitive spots. His body was slightly trembling; he noticed the sensations that the hair caused were driving him mad.

His Master was sleeping soundly. The blonde could not help but ponder who he had been before the abduction, before the awakening of the willing submissive. Loneliness, it was all an endless cycle of despair and loneliness. Life held no meaning and his mundane existence felt predetermined and ruled by predestination. His life was never his own. He just wanted to feel, live.

The gentle rise and fall of his Master's chest continued to solidify the reality he had willingly chosen. The one where he was not searching for the elusive void of content satisfaction, he loathed just existing. Pain had always been the only comfort from the wallowing self pity he drowned in. He was only alive when he was near the one winged angel.

His only comfort was in knowing that as long as Master was sated and pleased, there would always be a place for him there. Sephiroth was not unlike Cloud in any aspect of tastes, they differed in preference of blade. Speed and skill required reflexive instinct that was hard in learning; strength and precision were not easily learned as well. Though their choices in weapons were differential, their instinctive fighting qualities fit like yin and yang. All that mattered now was how could he, how would he be able to please his Master? Cloud knew that he should never forsake where he felt more at home, thus being the best way to please.

Slight movement from his Master broke his reverie. The ex-general could almost hear the thoughts of his puppet. He could not sense what his puppet was thinking, though from the posture and breathing he could tell that his puppet had devoted himself wholeheartedly. Lifting his head, Sephiroth noticed that the blonde had been awake for a while. When ordered, he knew that his puppet would divulge his thoughts.

The Master had yet to release the puppet. He noticed that his puppet even remained complacent with his reality. Immobilized and completely at his Master's mercy. That is the way that the puppet needed to be, but Sephiroth preferred him this way. He knew what little secrets lurked beneath the skin.

The Master proceeded to trail bites all the way to the navel from the chest that he had been laying upon. His puppet was a fast learner, though his muscles quivered, not one moan escaped those luscious lips. His bites were none too gentle, the ex-general wanted to see just how far his puppet's threshold for pain was. Now that training was over, he wanted to see just what would it take to make his puppet cry out. There had never been any safe word; there was no need for one. It would take his puppet falling into the void of his subconscious before his Master would stop.

Bites were left everywhere that was classified as Cloud's stomach. Not one area was free of the blood that freely flowed from the wounds. He could feel his Master smile with in the mark that was left. This was what he had waited for, the moment that he could truly please his Master. He felt the familiar welcoming sensations from the nipple clamps. His Master had been unable to bring home the jeweled pair that he had wanted.

Each item had been hand crafted from pure silver. Though plain, they showed the simple elegance that the one winged angel preferred. There were chains connecting the clamps to each other and another that would later attach to a matching cock ring. The Master could see the manhood of his puppet straining. With practiced ease, the restraint was in place so that their fun may begin.

Sephiroth tuned to the table that was displayed along the wall behind him. The same toys were displayed, though there was just a little more variety. Candles of every width, lubricants and various oils that made pleasuring the Master's puppet all the more fun were displayed for the one winged angel's pleasure. Those were not what he was after; he wanted the whips, vibrators and riding crop. All were displayed across the room according to size, width and the amount of pain that the Master was willing to test at a particular moment.

His puppet was panting with pleasure. The blonde was anxiously awaiting what his Master had prepared for him. What the puppet did not know was that his Master unfortunately wanted to test his threshold for pain. The blonde knew that whatever was going to happen was necessary in the next phase of their relationship. Trust in his Master was what the puppet was going to have live by. Be it pain or pleasure, both combined was what the puppet preferred; yet, just to be near his Master was all the blonde had wanted from the beginning.

As Sephiroth walked over to his toys displayed on the table, he had not seen his puppet so content and complacent before. He was aroused at the display of control that his puppet was showing. His eyes settled on the toy that he had yet to use, his whip. He made sure that there were no embedded surprises that were meant to rip the flesh from his puppet. Torture was not what he was after, only his slaves, Rufus and Reno, were to be subjected to pain of that magnitude. Satisfied, he proceeded to approach his puppet and see if he could make him elicit a moan.

Cloud was only aware of what was going on. The blindfold was still comfortably in place over his eyes. As he heard his Master approach, his skin began to tingle and his stomach became a gymnast. Slowly the footsteps approached the bound figure that was displayed so beautifully on the bed. When he finally heard them stop, the blonde tilted his head in the direction that he thought his Master was at. Hair tickled his left arm while he struggled to maintain control over his body at what was happening and about to happen.

Sephiroth first trailed his favored riding crop across the skin he so desired. He started from the blonde's left arm to the bloodied front. Without warning, the ex-general cracked the whip across the blonde's nipples. The Master saw the slight tremble coming from the lean arms of his prized possession. The fight was strong even in his submissive consciousness, the puppet wanted to please his Master.

Slowly dragging the whip across the pectorals to the stomach, each tail on the whip tickled the skin. Just as suddenly as the first crack, the second landed across the stomach. The puppet was so precious to his Master that there were only red marks. The blonde felt the one winged angel trail the whip even lower. It brushed against the straining phallus trapped in the cock ring. Once his Master found the spot he desired, he set about marking the thighs he had been neglecting.

The crack that sounded pushed the blonde to the brink of insanity. He had never felt such pleasure arise from torture. There were more lashings placed across his left thigh before the ex-general moved to his right. The first crack across the blonde's right thigh sent chills of pleasure all over the lithe form. The puppet thought that he was going to die. Pleasure and pain were now in the same category as eating pie, delectable to the point of being sinful like lust.

"I believe that you are now ready," the Master purred into the ear of his favorite acquisition. There was nothing more pleasurable to the Master than the eagerness to please.

The blonde could feel the shadow of his Master looming over him. He shivered with delight at the thought of what was about to happen to him. He felt his erection straining within the confines of the ring, pleasing his Master was the only thing that kept him from prematurely ejaculating.

"I am going to fuck my puppet in the ass because you do nothing but please me. Show me your appreciation," Sephiroth purred into the ear of his writhing puppet. The ex-general's gloved hands were caressing the blonde's face. "I would like to see how you will display your appreciation."

Without warning, the hand that had been caressing the blonde's lips was sucked into his mouth. With tender care so as not to slobber on his Master's leather, the blonde ran his tongue very carefully over each digit until he had lapped his tongue over every one. Cloud was fighting butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach. His Master was letting him touch him. Anything that he could have was worth it. His old life was now a distant memory. Lack of control can do different things to any type of person, only the strong willed can persevere through lack of control.

The tender caress of his puppet's tongue sent shivers down the spine of the Master. He had been about to remind his puppet to be careful. He should have known that his eager submissive was going to please him no matter what the command may have been. Fast learners like his puppet were hard to find because it is human instinct to fall into habit for anything concerning how one lives their life. As a show of appreciation, Sephiroth bit down on the blonde's ear almost drawing blood.

The ex-general then began to make his way to his puppet's erect nipples. Reward that was the only thing that was going through the Master's mind at that moment. His inner demon was awakening to see just how much pain his little puppet could handle. Once the last string was in place, the Master could then have no worries about ever parting with what had been rightfully his since they had first met in that past life from long ago.

"You please me more than I thought possible at this point," the one winged angel mused aloud.

"My only purpose for life now is to see to your happiness," the blonde replied, unknowingly breaking one of the silent rules between them. However, his Master was immensely pleased with the response that he let the slip go unpunished.

"If your only purpose is to see to my happiness, then forgo pleasure to I tell you otherwise," Sephiroth replied as a silent test of what kind of response that his little puppet was going to give him. This was the moment of truth: this would prove if he could let his puppet have the freedoms that he wanted him to have.

"Master is more than just master to me. He is my god now, serving him is my pleasure," the quiet reply slipped past those perfect lips that always begged to be bitten and toyed with.

There was no need for more words at that point. The cemented bond was now ingrained inherently deep. There was nothing that could separate puppet from Master. The last string had been set in place unknowingly to them both the moment the blonde realized that he did not want to be touched by another living soul that was not his Master.

Immediately, the Master pulled out what he had always wanted to give his puppet, the jeweled nipple clamps and matching cock ring. The clamps were a little different from the ones that the ex-general had used in the play room. As soon as the first one was in place, a moan of pleasure escaped the lips he wanted to hear anything from. His puppet had been schooled during this entire session, so far.

He played with the clamp that was in place, making sure to draw blood. His puppet tried vainly to suppress the moan that escaped. The on winged angel was beside himself with pleasure and the need to fully mark his puppet. Without hesitating a moment longer, he placed the next clamp. The tremors that he felt coming from the lithe form beneath him drove him to keep going. He then attached the chain that connected one to the other. He pulled lightly testing the connection that they had with the nipples. When he knew that they were not going to budge from the skin, the Master then attached the cock ring and fastened the chain. Sephiroth had purposely made it so that the straining erection would pull on the clamps when the phallus became engorged.

The ex-general then removed the blindfold. He wanted to see what kind of expression his puppet would behold. He knew that his puppet was now free in his submission. He just wanted to see if his puppet was truly happy and meant what he said.

He then picked up the riding crop and began teasing the inner thigh muscles. He wanted his puppet's erection straining within the confines of the ring. Cloud felt what his Master was doing down there and could not withhold another tremor. His Master was toying and torturing him to the point of madness. The blonde could not help but wonder if this was how his Master pleasured himself, watching his puppet thrive on the insanity that was fondling him.

Crack! His Master had marked him yet again in the area surrounding his straining erection on his inner thigh. It was at this moment that the blonde realized that his Master had removed the blindfold. For the first time during their encounters, the blonde was able to see his Master's lustful stare. Deep emerald stared straight back into the focusing cerulean depths.

What Sephiroth saw stating back at him snuffed the flames of doubt that had started to kindle. He saw the utter astonishment and complete surrender he had hoped to see. The blonde felt a tug on the clamps that were driving him crazy making his cock even harder and pulling the clamps in the opposite direction. Even during this battle, Sephiroth still saw the complete surrender, no plea for release escaped hi puppet's mouth.

"Master are you feeling pleasured?" the soft question reached the ears of the practiced dominant.

"My puppet, all of this is for my pleasure," Sephiroth chuckled as he answered his puppet. Sephiroth was not straining nor was he intending on taking his time any longer. There was the need satiate his hunger that only one person could suffice to satisfy. He trailed the riding crop dangerously close to the erection and slowly drew a line to the other thigh. Crack! The weeping erection was forced to play to the Master's wishes.

"I am going to fuck you now," the ex-general purred into his puppet's ear. The look of delight that entered those cerulean depths fueled his desire even more. The blonde was going to be taken without the blindfold for the first time and he could not have been happier. Seeing his master satisfied and pleasured was pleasure for himself.

Sephiroth then entered his puppet's awaiting sphincter. Even after all this time he had had with his puppet, he was still amazed at the tightness he felt. Without ceasing, Sephiroth hammered and pounded relentlessly. Even though the sphincter was tight, no preparation was necessary, his puppet was always prepared for the Master's cock.

As he was ceaselessly pumping, the one winged angel continued to run the riding crop over the front to see what kind of responses he elicited. Every once in a while he would lightly tap on one of his recent bite marks. Anything to see the half lidded stare that was in front of him at that moment. Eventually the blonde would be granted release, but for now it was all about the Master and reaffirming control had been relinquished long ago.

In one quick thrust, Sephiroth\s explosion erupted and planted itself deep within the confines of his puppet's eager ass. The Master then released the cock from the ring. He looked his puppet in the eye to see if he would beg, nothing. Shear bliss at having been fucked in the ass was euphorically written on his puppet's face.

"Come for me puppet," was all that was said as the blonde's cock was released. The warm liquid coated his puppet's entire front. "You please me more than you will ever know my puppet."


End file.
